A Forgotten Chapter
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Seifer is not ready to die, but no one wants to become his lawyer. That's when Quistis steps in and supervise his redemption. But actually she wants something from him.
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny day, Seifer and his friends plans to go fishing. But because he was bored, they sails to Timber Forest to hunt some savage creature. Fuujin really want to kill some Marlboro, but none of them has that knowledge about beastiary. So here they are, lost in the dark wood of Timber, surrounded by owls.

"Why owl sounds so scary?" asked Raijin.

"Raijin, please."

Like Seifer, Fuujin doesn't like sissy things Raijin just said. So she kick him on his feet quite hard.

"Oww... ow...!! Damnit! Why you always do that??"

Frustrated and exhausted Seifer answer the question, "because you let her! Ha ha!!"

"So you mean that I should kick her back?" asks Raijin.

"No, dumbass. Just get marry, you two!" Seifer cut off a huge branch on his way, as if the branch did unforgiveable sin to him in the past life.

"NEVER!!"

"Come on... you let her do as she likes to you. Everybody knows you like her," now the exhausted Seifer stops walking and look around. "Damn ... I can't believe that forest this large doesn't have river at all!!"

"B-but ... Fuujin likes you ... OUCH!!!" Fuuin adds a plank of iron at the tip of her shoe in case she need to break a leg.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Where is that damn waterrr???"

Answering Seifer's shout, rain falls down heavily at once. Now the trio must looking for a place to cover from the rain. But everything is wet. Soil turned mud, the road gets slippery and Seifer took off his trench coat because it already soaked.

Right after they realize that the forest get lighter, they find a better conclusion;escaping the Timber Forest.

"We did it, Seif!! We are safe now!!"

But Seifer and Fuujin prefers getting lost in the forest rather than run straight to Galvadian Soldiers's camp.

Surrounded by the gun and gunblades, the trio have no choice other than surrender. Yes they are wanted. Most wanted instead. 999.999.999 Gp for Seifer'a head, 5000 for Raijin and Fuujin. Galbadia wants them dead. And they will make sure that the world watching it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" soulless Seifer lean on the iron bar like a bored monkey in the zoo, thinking of the purpose of life that is beyond the unknown.

"Yep, no one wants to be your lawyer," says Bert, the galbadian general. Seifer read about him lately, his face is everywhere on media. People thinks that he care so much to the people, but for Seifer, General Bert just aiming for the hottest seat in Galbadia politic.

"This can't be serious, I deserve justice!"

"You, my friend, deserve justice, as much as those dead soldiers upon following your command."

"But I was ... I was just a kid back then!"

"Justice is blind, my friend."

"So is friendship, I guess?" Seifer mumbles.

"Your execution is tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"It will be broadcast through the entire world! Now excuse me, I'm going to ready my inspirational speech to make your death memorable."

Seifer count the general's steps until he close the jail, left him in the darkness. Then he wakes snoring Raijin. "get up, quick!"

"Eh? Is the execution now?"

"No, stupid! Just get up already or I left you behind!" Seifer doesn't wait for his comrade. He lost his gunblade, sold to buy food and place to rent. Luckily, he still can do a little magic. He knows how to release fire without fire stone or installing Guardian Force. That way he melt the iron bars to escape.

"Hahahaha... you can't lock wild animal, baby!" he laughs proudly.

"Gee... I was wondering why you didn't respond to Fuujin's feeling but now I figure it out. You are gay."

"What he f*ck, you want me to rearrange tour brain or what?"

"B-but ... you said General Bert is your baby," said Raijin.

"I babied Galbadia, stupid! A little more heat ... come on, come on ... a little bit more to freedom ..."

Just right after the jail bar melt, they hear people talking from outside the main door.

"Oh no.." figured that General Bert has return, the melted iron bar clanks as it falls to the floor.

The main door opens, the lights from outside enters. Revealing a shilouette of a Galbadian General, realizing what his prisoner just did. He just sighed seeing the broken jail bar, then enters the jail. He shake his head then pinches his nose, knowing his big catch is ready to escape.

"Uhh... I can ... ya know ... explain that," Raijin speaks.

"No need to explain," the general says. "You guys are free anyway."

Seifer and Raijin look at each others, not knowing what's going on.

"Come in, Miss Trepe," the general talk to someone outside the room. Enters a beautiful blonde lady with black seed uniform. her little eyeglasses added smart impression on her. With her soft look, she stares from corner to corner.

"Wow... look at her eyes ... she's so gorgeous..." Raijin whispered.

"Nah, she just bored," Seifer replies.

"This Garden representation is here to guarantee your freedom in a condition...," the general paused before he continues. "You will kill Neo Bahamut for us."

Now what was that? Neo Bahamut? Seifer knows some types of GF but never heard of it before. But they discover new GF each years, so it could be a new found. Seifer had heard about Bahamut, his powerful megaflare can melt the tickest steel. This Neo one, the new one, must be his brother or something, and probably stronger than the original one.

"You sure I can do that?" Seifer asks to Quistis, but before the Garden representation answer it, General Bert also ask the same thing, "yes, you sure this kid can do that?"

"Don't worry," Quistis smiles confidently. "I knew this kid since we were in the orphan house. He's very temperament, that's why he can't follow orders very well, that caused his failure in SeeD exam. But worry not. This kid can surprise us, like how he counter Odin's attack with Reverse Zantetsuken."

"Odin, you said?" now there's change in the way the general look at Seifer. "Alright. When it's dead, I'll arrange the papers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, old friend," Quistis greeted.

"Fancy to see ya again, Instructor," Seifer reply. "I always knew you are my last hope."

"You are so dramatic, as always. Here, use this on your wrist," Quistis lend him a bracelet, looks like an ordinary watch. But Seifer know what it really is.

"Oh no. Not gonna be your dog," he state it seriously.

"But it's okay to be Ultimecia's?"

"She's scary, you're not."

"She was cruel and evil, but I am your savior."

"Look, I'm not going to wear that wrist, or starring in execution stage," Seifer launches fireball to Quistis's face in a surprise, and he is ready for General Bert's following attack. He roll on the floor and gallop to escape the bullet barrage. Quickly, he land a punch to a galbafian soldier's face. One hit by a strong knuckle, broke the soldier's helmet. He grab the soldier's machine gun and shoot the other two soldiers and found General Bert's jaw to hit with the weapon on his hand.

"Raijin, get over here!" Seifer shouted as he pointed the gun to Quistis.

"Seifer, you will not escape," Quistis swear it to heaven as Raijin crawls out of the jail to find Fuujin.

"That is a wishful thinking."

"No, it's a properchy."

Don't know what happened, suddenly everything turned white and Seifer could hear cracking sound in his skull. Then, he lost consciousness.

The second he wakes up, he didn't remember anything. Last memory he could recall is him laughing while melting the Galbadia jail bar.

He mumbles as he feel the weight on his head. He tried to move his hand but feel nothing. Fearing that he had lost his arm, he open the blanked and relieved that no limbs are gone. But in return, something installed on his wrist, wrapping tight like starving snake trying to eat itself.

Someone enters the room, Seifer knows her as an old friend. She was in fact his first memories ever, before they were adopted in a lighthouse orphanage. But she forgot it, he knew. All she remember is her memories about Squall.

"Fancy to see you again, old friend," Seifer greets.

"Basically I will be bored with the same greetings twice by the same person. But since I shocked you with electrocute so hard, I could pardon that. Good morning, Seifer. You are in Ballamb Garden's jail."

"Better place, I guess. At least the commander dont put me on wanted lists."

"We are brothers, we came from the same place. Why would we want you dead?"

"I don't know, your commander took my girlfriend and she loves him to death, anyway, did you attach this?" Seifer raise his wrist with a bracelet on it.

"I suppose I should explain from the start."

"Right, I'm a monkey king and you are the priest. What kind of holy bible we're gonna pick up?"

"I'm impressed by your fast metabolism. Anyway, we discovered a new GF. Neo Bahamut. He was sleeping in Soraya cave for thousand years and he's about to wake up in days."

"With this in my hand, I guess I have no other choice but to corporate. But I have to know what I got after this," Seifer asks.

Quistis smiles, then she lean her face closer to Seifer's, "freedom."

Took a few second before he realize that he hold his breath, Seifer manage to gather his cool again.

"And Rinoa."

Now that was a surprise. Seifer smells something is up inside this woman's head. Especially the smirk on her face, Quistis looks like a villain.


	4. Chapter 4

The more he think about it, weirder it goes. The mission is simple: kill Neo Bahamut before he wakes up. The cause of this mission also not really that complicated: Soraya Cave is located hundred feets under Galbadia's capital city, Delling. Actually he was surprised that a living creature could sleep under the busiest city in the world. Slipped on his thought that probably the guardian force awaken because of the city's noises. But he knew that no one would took it seriously, it was a joke to begin with, just like meme.

Quistis show him how the GF sleep. It was just flash cartoon video only for picturesque, said that no one dares to enter the chamber. They afraid if the Dragon awakes accidentally.

And so many things that is suspicious about this mission. Seifer couldn't rest his mind, trying to read what Quistis really want. Just when he thought that she want Squall as her boyfriend, then appears Zone in her house, calling her "babe", circle his arms around her waist and lick her tongue in thirst.

"Zone, my boyfriend. Babe, this is Seifer, my old friend," she introduces them.

"Hi, how you doing?" Zone, smiling confidently shook Seifer's hand.

"Better than last years, I guess," Seifer answers.

"How did you two meet?" Zone asks.

"In orphan house in Cetra Region,"

"We both born in Rowan," both of Seifer and Qustis answer the question at the same time.

"Rowan?" now Quistis and Zone asks Seifer together.

"Yeah, small country destroyed by Eshtar because they want to do some excavation," Seifer explain.

Zone could stop at that point, but Quistis still has few more questions. Though, she decided to keep it for later because they will have dinner. A warm spicy half raw meat flank on a plate. Three of them dine together, trying to keep the air stays in the light mood.

"How you two meet?" Seifer asks.

"Oh, it was in Timber," Zone starts. "on first SeeD mission after a moron from Ballamb Garden kidnap the president of Galbadia, Vincer Delling. Situation was really tensed, we could have get cought so I did my cover to buy the very last ticket to get our princess out of Timber..."

"But since this unexpected lady joined the party without warning, he had to sacrificed his ticket for me," Quistis continues his story.

"A moron, huh? Right. He must be very nice person," Seifer acts as if he has nothing to do with that situation. He cheers for that moron to the couple, because that moron is the reason why Zone knew Quistis, vice versa.

"Now that I think of it... I never heard any words about that fool afterwards. Though that kidnapping a president is a big crime, right?" Zone continues.

"I'm sure he still alive somewhere," Quistis cut her steak and put the tiny slice into her mouth.

"It will be a miracle if he do," Zone laughs.

Seifer laughs too, but it is the same laugh as when he laughs at a kid who make fun of him.

"So, any plans to settle down? How old are you? 24, right?" Seifer asks again.

"We are not that serious yet," Quistis answers.

"Yeah, we actually more like, sexual partners," Zone answers honestly.

"Ow that's wonderful. After all, love only last 4 years, after that it will only just sexual partnership with kids and commitment," Seifer nods his head several times.

"How about you? Have any girlfriend? Or is it wife?" Zone asks.

"Romance is not really my things, actually," Seifer answers, but then Quistis teased him, "don't worry, Seifer, one of these days I'm gonna tell you about my romantic dream."

"Come on..." Seifer rolls his eyes as he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Seifer wish that he could cast silence to two love birds on the room upstairs. He roll once to the left and then to the right, trying to get some sleep. The bed is good, warm and soft. But he wonder why such moaning from that old friend could make his brain stay awake.

Zone. Once the underling of Rinoa. One of forest owl member. Seifer used to hang out with Rinoa when he was 17. But never once he meet that guy. Maybe he just upset that someone bangs on his former instructor, and old friend. Brotherly jealous, perhaps?

Seifer wish that he was allowed to make phone call. He need to make sure if Raijin and Fuujin are safe and sound. Quistis only informed that both are okay. But if he make phone call right now, the wrist will record his track all the time. It record Seifer's movement via gps, detect his where about, and shock him if he do something undesirable.

Calling Raijin right now wasn't a good idea.

The moans gets louder. She screams her boyfriend's name over and over again, giving command to not stop until it blows.

"If you can't do anything about it, better just enjoy it," Seifer smiled. So he enjoy the sounds, and begin to laugh. Sometimes he respond to Quistis when she command her boyfriend to do more harder and faster, and laugh himself. Then he decided that it's stupid, so he turn on television and watch some midnight news.

"We will destroy it's lair, it's body, everything! We will show that god of death that Galbadia are not to mess with! We..." and so on.

"At least he know how to make unknowledeable citizen calms," Seifer smirks. He was about to change channel but since General Bert's speech clip is over, he cancel the decision. The news anchor then speaks further information about Garden's views about this. Showing a guy with scar opossite direction than Seifer, changing channel become more difficult.

"We haven't heard about this Guardian Force before, but decided to call it Neo Bahamut because according to the original one, this GF is more advance than him."

"Do you mean that there are lots types of Bahamut in this world?" the reporter asks.

"We'll never know. We humans are product of evolution, same with them," Squall answers.

"I heard you will get married next week, but in respond of this situation, will this circumstance halt your personal event?" the reporter asks again.

"Why you ask that?" Squall direct and spontaneous question makes Seifer chuckle a little.

"Wel... because umm..."

Seifer mumbles, "what a rookie ... he wants to know where you stand, Squall. But I bet you are covering this... please don't cover this..."

"My personal life has nothing to do with this, but surely it will be a gloomy wedding if we keep the event."

"So you're gonna sitting duck watching a GF ruins the whole Delling?"

"We are mercheneries. We had sent our service, and still under proccess. But in case Galbadia had fallen, we will only protect Ballamb from the Guardian force."

Squall flees the swarms, escaping like an eel under the river.

"Oh boy ...," Seifer knew that this could only means one thing; Garden is supporting Bert's political stand. If Bert could win this without Garden's help, he will gain more trust from the people, and might win the coming election.

Quistis had reach her climax, it's a wonderful sound. But on the same time, Seifer remember the last time when he face his former instructor in Lunatic Pandora. He had seen the original Bahamut, he had felt the heat if it's breath. It's an unforgettable pain that still left few scar on his left arm.

There is no way he could forget who cast the beast to roast him. It's merciless, but was done after a bargain.

"First, you should know that I really don't want to do this," she had warned him.

That time, Seifer remember their childhood. That golden hair on a breezy summer wind, the only remains of his homeland.

"I care about you, Seifer," she said. "But if to save the world from Ultimecia, I have to kill you ..." her lips trembled. "Then I'll do it."

No matter how much he want to be noticed, she only cares about Squall. Her eyes always stick to that boy who cried calling his missing sister. That's why Seifer always be a jerk to Squall. Because that is the only way he could get her attention.

"I can't," Seifer replies. "I can't coming vack now. You better kill me, or I will do it to you!"

He can't coming back. The jerk had grow up to be the bad guy. He get used to it. He get used to be the bad guy, the villain. He just want to win her attention, but this is too far now. What he done was already crimes. He killed people, he caused war, he led it, people even call him "Ultimecia's dog". There is no way that girl would want to be with this dog.

But when he saw Quistis's eyes when she calls Bahamut, Seifer noticed something. Her eyes said that she really mean it when she said she didn't want to do this to him. That fire took him down.

They thought that he was over. He thought the same way too. Arrogantly, Rinoa walk over him. Squall and the other left. He was alone, left for dead. Burned and wounded, Seifer was embracing death.

But someone took his head, lay him on her lap. Something from her hand revived him. It was felt like a dream, a sweet dream. She bow down and whispered; "You will be alright. Everything will be alright."

After he heard her moans again, this time louder than before, he realize something. He get out of his room and run upstairs. He knocks the door as if the house they live in is currently burning.

The moans voices suddenly stop.

"A little privacy please??" he heard Quistis voices from the inside.

"We need to talk!!" Seifer insist.

"Tomorrow!"

There will be no time to talk tomorrow. Before sunrise General Bert's chopper will pick them up to Soraya Cave. By then, the drama already begin.

"I know you faking this!!"

Quistis finally open the door, "Zone is watching porn, alright. So what do you want?"

"It's not about that. I know that there is no Neo Bahamut. You are fakers, and I don't want to go to Soraya."

Now Quistis can take him seriously and walk out of her room, leaving Zone with his porn.

"Let's talk, then."


End file.
